She's In Love With You
by PanHead10001
Summary: Song-fic to Suzi Quatro's She's In Love With You. How Beck and Jade met and got together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; In honor of one of my favorite Suzi Quatro songs, I decided to write this little story here. Good Bade song. Happy ending. Enjoy.**

...

Chapter 1

"See 'ya later, Beck!" Andre called, waving. Beck smiled and waved back, resuming his walk down the clean sidewalk. Friday night, it was hot out, like it always was. They had just come from a club downtown. The street was illuminated by the orange street lights, giving everything an eerie glow. He looked around at his environment, seeing nothing new, or of interest. Bur then he saw her.

She was maybe thirty feet ahead of him, across the street, headphones in her ears. She as well, was alone. He'd seen her around before, and he thought she was beautiful. He didn't know what possessed him to run over and talk to her. Without looking down the street for cars he nearly sprinted to the other side, but she didn't turn. "Hey!" He called. She still didn't turn. He pulled a headphone out of one of her ears, and she froze, staring at him, fear in her eyes. He grinned.

"Hey!" He said. She was still frozen. "I'm not a stalker, it's okay." He reassured her. She seemed to soften a little, but continued to stare at him strangely as they walked together. "So, why's a pretty girl like you alone on a Friday night?" He asked her. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blush.

"I'm TRYING to be alone, and whatever you think is pretty definitely isn't me..." She said. This threw him for a loop- her response didn't quite make sense, but he decided not to take advantage of this.

"Well, I've seen you around, and I think you've seen me. Do you wanna come over?" He asked. She gave him another one of those startled looks.

"Yeah. Sure." She answered after a while. His heart felt like it would explode with joy, but he managed to keep it steady.

"Cool." He grinned and led her in the direction of his house


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN; Long chapter this time. :)**

...

Later they were sitting in his RV, laughing at the story Beck had been telling. The one about his friend Robbie getting his nose stuck in the door.

"This guy sounds like a freak." Jade laughed. Beck nodded.

"He kind of is." He replied, chuckling. She was still cracking up, but Beck could tell by the way her eyelids drooped that she was getting tired. And he could also tell she didn't know how late it was. If he could just get her to stay a bit longer-

"Have you ever seen Happy Days?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me?" She grinned. "I know ALL of the characters, right down to Leather Tuscadero, who's my favorite."

"No way, mine too! Wanna watch it?" He asked, reaching towards his teeny portable TV. She nodded excitedly and he turned it on, going to his recorded shows. 'Fonzie and Leather,' He chose. He sat back on his couch, gesturing to the spot next to him. After hesitating a moment, she sat there, and the episode began to play. During Leather and the Suade's audition, Beck could hear her mumbling the lyrics, and her voice faded out as her eyes closed and her head drooped onto his shoulder. Quietly leaning forward to turn off the TV, he picked her up and laid her down on his small bed. He took a pillow from his couch and laid down next to her. Immediately Jade wrapped her arms around him. She did it in her sleep of course, but Beck was happier than he'd ever been. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers, already beginning to drift off himself.

She awoke with a strange jolt, like some weird horror movie jump-cut, and she shot up in her bed, looking around. Only this wasn't her bed. And there was a guy next to her.

Like any girl would be if they'd woken up to find themselves next to a guy she didn't remember, Jade was scared. And then the night before came flooding back to her. Sighing in relief and pushing back memories of her past boyfriends, she smiled, but other worries were still swimming through her brain. She heard Beck stirring.

"What... What time is it?" He muttered lazily. She looked around for a clock.

"Like... Eleven AM. How late did we stay up?" She asked, turning to him. He had a stupid grin on his face as he looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you're still here." He said, rolling over.

"Why?" She suddenly got defensive, as she always did. He looked surprised.

"No- just because, I mean-

I didn't think you would've wanted to stay." He was fully awake now, spluttering and trying to explain.

"Whatever." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. And then the shield took over. She spun around and got close to his face, staring straight into his eyes. "If you tell ANYONE about this, especially other girls, I swear, you will literally be part of the fucking ground. Got it?" She asked. She was scared of herself, scared of the others, scared of the way people would react. Beck looked scared of her, too. But she needed this to be kept a secret. At least for a little while. "GOT IT?" She asked again, through her teeth. He nodded quickly. She looked at his chin because she didn't like the truly frightened look in his eyes. "I have to go." She mumbled. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and left without saying goodbye. She wished they could go back to last night. That night was something she wanted to relive- over, and over, and over again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After he'd pulled himself together, Beck left his RV. He went to the park, where he usually went to relax. He was sitting on a bench by the fountain when he saw a familiar flash of red. It was Caterina Valentine. Beck recognized her as Jade's best friend- he saw them together constantly. But now the small girl seemed to be alone. She was pushing penny after penny into the water across the fountain from Beck. Something compelled him to go talk to her. He stood up and went over to her, sitting on the edge of the fountain next to her.

"Hi!" He said. She beamed up at him.

"Hello!" She answered, pushing in another penny. Plink.

"You're friends with Jade, aren't you?"

"Sure am!"

"Do you know where she was last night?"

"Of course, she was with you!"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me this morning at, like, twelve. She told me everything." Cat seemed very happy when she said this.

"Everything meaning..." Beck trailed off.

"Just... everything. Like, why she left like she did." She pushed another penny in. Plink- she closed her eyes for a moment when it hit the water.

"...Why did she?" He asked quietly.

"She told me not to tell anyone..."

"Please?"

"Okay!" She smiled. "She told me she's in love with you, Beck. That's your name, right?" Beck nodded, momentarily stunned. "She just doesn't really want other girls to know. I don't think she believes that you like her." She told him, her words hitting him in the face in a way that made him feel a wonderful type of pleasure.

"She shouldn't be surprised." He managed to whisper. Cat smiled, pushing in yet another penny. Plink.

"I know." They both sat in silence for a minute, and Beck listened to the plink plink plink of Cat's pennies falling into the fountain. When he heard a long pause he realized she'd run out. She turned to him.

"She's not like other girls. You may never find another girl like her, and she's really, really, in love with you. Don't let her go." She said. Beck smiled. He'd had no intention of doing that anyway. Cat beamed at him again and walked away.

"Hey, Cat!" He called before she left. He turned. "Wha'd you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true!" She yelled back. "But here's a hint; a pony!" Beck laughed as she waved and left. He went back to his bench and sat for a long, long time, thinking and thinking about where he remembered Jade's house to be.

He knocked on the door.

A minute later a man appeared behind the glass. The guy opened the door, giving Beck a cold stare.

"Who are you?" He asked harshly.

"I- um- I'm Beck Oliver. Is- is Jade home?" He asked awkwardly.

"She's out." The man told him.

"Out where?"

"I don't know. You find her, she's your problem now." And the guy closed the door and drew the curtains. Beck sighed and shrugged. He would have to find her himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seems as if things hide right out in the open.

Beck had spent his whole evening looking for Jade. The sky had turned a nice shade of dark blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but Beck felt cold. He had goosebumps. He was scared. What if he never found her?

He gave up after he was sure he'd searched every place she could have gone to. He was tiredly walking home when he found her. She was at the edge of the park, sitting on a bench. At first he couldn't believe it was her. But he could tell by the pink and blue streaks in her hair and the dark sweatshirt she wore that it was.

"Jade." He whispered. "Jade!" This time he yelled, and he ran towards her. She turned. He saw in her eyes that she was worried. But he had to act fast. As soon as he got to her he pressed his lips against hers, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't pull away. She didn't kiss back at first. But after a few seconds, she loosened up, and Beck removed his hands from her wrists, instead placing his arms around her waist. Her arms were tucked between their chests, but the tips of her fingers brushed against his jaw, and Beck felt butterflies. And then it was over.

She had broken away. She was staring into his eyes, seeming a bit frightened.

"I- I- I don't know how to say this bu-"

"I know." He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from stuttering. "And... I love you too."

...

**AN; Perhaps I should have said this earlier, but it would be best for you to listen to the song. That way you'll understand some of the stuff in here. If you've heard the song (which I doubt) or if you're a fan of Suzi Quatro like me (which I doubt even more) than you would be able to catch the little Suzi-refrence in there. Here's a hint; "Happy (blank)." T.V show.**


End file.
